Republic of Rookland
The Republic of Rookland is a democratic representative republic located in the eastern section of the continent. Rookland was the first island American explorers landed on in the early 1800s. Discovery On November 15, 1805, Lewis and Clark reached the Pacific Ocean. However, when looking at the ocean’s glory, one of their men swore he saw land in the far distance through use of a telescope. Not having the supplies or knowledge of what it was, they decided to head back to St. Louis. When they arrived they told President Jefferson what they had seen. In 1807, another expedition crew was sent however, they had the mission of finding out if land was actually there or if it was just a mirage. The expedition was led by Alexander Rook and Warren Griffin. They discovered there was land, however it was scattered in several large islands throughout the Pacific Ocean. The two realized they’d discovered a brand new continent that would become known as West America. Alexander Rook was the first to step foot on the first island. He declared it as Rookland. Independence Rookland and the United States generally had no problems while Rookland was a colony. There were a couple skirmishes here and there, but no revolution or even a major independence movement. In 1846, the United States and Mexico went to war. America, needing more funding for the war, started putting taxes on everyday items in not only Rookland, but the entire continent that the US had control of. For a time, the taxes were nothing major, but in 1847 the taxes began to become “outrageous” to the Rookish colonists. In June of 1847, Rookland demanded that they be given independence. The US, knowing this was a similar situation to their independence, wanted to avoid the many deaths and hatred of a revolution and decided to give Rookland independence on June 18, 1847. This day became known as Rook Day. It’s celebrated every year with fireworks and a large military parade in Dakota City. Government Rookland’s government is a representative democracy. Rookland’s leader, the President, is voted in by the citizens of Rookland. The President’s job is similar to that of the America’s President, as they can choose to veto laws proposed by the Senate. The Senate is made up of representatives elected by the people. Each province of Rookland has two Senators. The Senators chosen represent the people of that province in the Senate. The Senate makes decisions and sends them to the National Courts. The National Courts are made up of judicial workers assigned by the President. They not only deal with cases that reach the national level, but decide if the law the Senate is trying to pass is constitutional or not. If it is constitutional, it’s sent to the President so he/she can make the decision. If not, it’s sent back to the Senate so they can either drop it or fix it. Culture The culture of Rookland is similar to America’s, but with a Rookish twist. Rookland celebrates national holidays quite often. The Rook Day Military Parade always draws a large crowd, as the parade not only features average citizens of Rookland on festive floats, but also some of Rookland’s newest experimental technology including weapons, electronics, cars, and more! Rookland is mostly a Protestant nation, however, Secularism is a very important thing in Rookish culture. Economy Rookland’s economy mostly involves exporting. Rookland is one of the highest exporters of state of the art weaponry, electronics, automobiles, rare minerals. Rookland however, has little oil deposits. As a result, it mostly relies on its rival, Gryphon Federation and its ally Princeton for oil. Because of all the manufacturing, Rookland has no shortage of jobs. It does have labor laws that keep workers safe and well compensated. This is mostly because of the Worker’s Party. And because of Rookland’s southern location, agriculture is also booming in the country. Rookland's GDP per capita ranks within the top ten at around 56,300 USD. Military Rookland’s military is among the most well funded and most advanced in the world. With 650,000 active troops today, Rookland is one of the world’s military powers. Rookland is currently involved in the War on Terror. Rookland also fought in the Arvorian-Gryphon War of Anti-Slavery in 1873. Rookland also currently has troops stationed in the Nation of Princeton to help combat rebel terrorist groups there. Population Rookland’s population is about 54 million, as of a 2015 national census. Rookland’s population is mostly within cities with fewer rural towns. Immigration To gain Rookish citizenship, you must read through the requirements on the website, then fill in the application. If you are accepted, you will be granted a Rookish passport. To visit or immigrate Rookland, you cannot be from these countries: Syria, Princeton, Iraq, Sudan, South Sudan, Oman, Yemen, Libya, or Ospia. If you reside in any of these countries, you will be automatically denied.Category:Countries Category:Democratic Nations Category:Rookland Category:Members of DNWA